One shot KwangMin
by Isa-Chokotan
Summary: Waaa matare a quienes me hacen escribir esto w me la deben(?


Bueno estas historias me las piden mucho en la pagina asi que no pago psicologos porque ustedes lo pidieron(?

Imagina pervert! ( lo se kekeke~ me lo pidieron de kwangmin asi que :3) 1/4

Un día como cualquier otro, claro si a cualquier otro dia te puedes referir a poder ir a conocer a tu artista favorito.. mejor cambiemoslo  
>Un día estupendo, el mejor día de mi vida que posiblemente casi nadie tendra uno asi en su vida estaba realmente apurada, ya que si conoceria a mi artista favorito ¡Tenia que estar estupenda! Nunca pense que yo (TN) tuviera la suerte de poner ganar un concurso y poder tener esta gran opurtunidad pero antes de la cita, estaba por mi casa de un lado para el otro del baño, a mi cuarto, una vez más al baño, ¿que ropa me queda mejor?, no otra, otra, otra.. ¡Perfecto! y ahora.. mi maquillaje mh..<p>

Me pase todo el día pensando mientras me arreglaba y estab prepárando en mi cabeza cada linea que me estaba aprendiendo de memoria para quedar perfecta frente a el. Una vez que llego la hora para salir a la cita hiba demasiado apurado y viendo que no me faltara nada, una vez que me asegure que todo estaba en su lugar sali volando para el lugar donde seria la cita y segui la direccion como estaba una vez que llegue a mi destino me quede extrañada ya que me imaginaba que seria una comida con el pero cuando llegue no habia nada alrededor más que tiendas, mercerias, casas y edificios, ya estaba prendiendo el coche para retirarme y ver bien la direccion cuando alguien toco mi hombro izquierdo, entonces volte mi cabeza y dije lo más tranquila que pude

-¿Quieres dejarme en santa paz? Tengo una cita muy importante y no quisiera perderla por su cul... - no pude terminar la frase porque cuando me di cuenta.. estaba el... kwangmin ahi parado-  
>KM: Disculpe -dijo atentamente- ¿Usted es la señorita (TN)?<br>- eh.. -en ese momento todas las lineas que pude haber memorizado se borraron de mi memoria como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, en eso volvi a la realidad-  
>-Eh! S-si! Mucho gusto!<br>KM: Mucho gusto -sonrio amablemente- vamos al departamento a tener la comida?  
>- Eh.. en un departamento?<br>KM: Si - sonrio-  
>- C-claro.. -dije algo confundida-<br>Entonces nos dirijimos para el departamento y cuando llegamos el primero en hablar fue KwangMin  
>KM: Tengo que poner la mesa porfavor sientete libre de poder ver el departamento cuanto quieras - dijo formando una sonrisa amable en su rostro-<br>-Gracias - sonrei, aunque en el fondo sabia que realmente lo hacia forzado,-

Una vez que kwangMin se dirigio para la cocina, me senti libre de curiosar por todo el departamento hasta que tuve ciertas necesidades y entre al baño. 

Narra KwangMin

Una chica había ganado un concurso y se gano una comida conmigo realmente no tenia muchas ganas pero al verla realmente era muy hermosa su nombre es ( TN) y bueno hay que admitir que no esta nada mal.. aunque aun haci no era buena la idea de que me dejaran con una chica tan hermosa a solas en el departamento .. - kwangmin controla te se amable-  
>Mientras intentaba sacarme a (TN) de la cabeza estaba preparando la mesa para la comida pero realmente no podía sacarla de mi mente.. en eso acabe de acomodar la mesa y empecé a llamarla ya que no venia después de llamarla como 5 veces y no venia fui a buscarla pero mi sucia mente solo sacaba ideas de que podría estar haciendo .. si saben a lo que me refiero... - me mordi mis labios y me dije a mi mismo Controla te así que para bajarme un poco la calentura decidí entrar al baño entonces abrí la puerta y Oh.. No .. ahí estaba ( TN) y yo .. pensando en cosas con ella para teminarlo peor estaba .. pues orinando.. no puede controlar cierto bulto entre mis pantalones... -<p>

Narra (TN)  
>Estaba orinando en el baño tranquila mientras analizaba la situacion y claro mi sexy mente no pudo evitar pensar... pues cosas que no son de dios cuando derrepente se abrio la puerta del baño y quede en shock al ver a kwangmin hija a decir algo hasta que rrepare en cierto GRAN y " discreto" bulto entre los pantalones de Kwang...<p>

Cuando reparre en aquel bulto no pude evitar sonrojarme y al parecer el tampoco, pero como soy muy inteligente lo que hice fue pararme de la taza, pero sin subirme los pantalonsillos entonces kwangmin lamió sus labios..

- Kwangmin?...  
>KM: ( TN) .. luces hermosa .. - se hiba encaminando hacia a mi cada vez un poco mas mientras yo en pegaba cada vez mas a la pared hasta que quedamos pegados en la esquina del baño cuerpo a cuerpo ambos estábamos sumamente sonrojados pero sin duda alguna ambos queríamos algo.. entonces kwabgMin rompió con eso acabando la distancia entre ambos besandome con pasión, yo... le seguí el juego Kwang cada vez subía mas de tono los besos hasta empezar a besar mi cuello...<p>

-K-Kwa-kwangmin.. - dije mientras me separaba un poco de el  
>KM: No me puedes engañar.. latina pervertida - en eso pude notar una sonrisa malevola saliendo de su rostro-<br>-H-Hey! - en eso empezo a jugar con mi oreja y di un pequeño saltito sonrojandome-  
>KM: Ves... - rio un poco y siguio besandome- dejate.. se que quieres<p>

Realmente me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y no podia creer que fuera con kwangmin con quien estaba haciendo esto, me empece a dejar a llevar por el castaño, el cual se veia muy apresurado, mientras me empezaba a dejar a llevar kwangmin empezo a meter sus manos traviesas debajo de mi playera, haciendome caricias por todo mi torso, en eso solte un pequeño gemido  
>-K-kwang.. -hm-<br>Cuando se alerto de mi gemido puso sus labios casi rozando con los mio  
>KM: shh.. no querras que los vigilantes de fuera nos escuchen - cuando hablo pude sentir su respiracion demasiado calida y cerca de mi lo cual me hizo realmente estremecer bastante y termino callandome juntando sus labios con los mios mientras el seguia acariciando mi torso hasta que llego al borde de mi pantalon, lo unico que hice fue verlo sonrojada y decirle con un leve susurro al oido-<br>-Hazlo - al parecer mi accion hizo que se sonrojara un poco y metio su mano dentro de mi pantalon y empezo a usar su traviesa mano en mi contra... di un pequeño gemido-  
>... Entonces..<p>

Sono la alarma de mi celular y desperte, pero, no no en mi habitacion si no en una que recuerdo muy vagamente, voltee a mi lado y ahi estaba kwangMin acostado a mi lado... y pense  
>- (TN) -me hable a mi misma- ¿¡Que diablos hiciste!? en eso senti a KwangMin hablar entre sueños<br>- si, asi- No pude evitar sonrojarme y darme la vuelta..

Soy muy mala xD


End file.
